


A Small Anniversary

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, a little bit of smut, stolen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Tom surprises B'Elanna with a surprise visit to the Holodeck to celebrate the anniversary of their first date. They take the opportunity to have a much needed break from their daily worries.Part of a Fictober post I found, prompt #1: "It'll be fun, trust me."





	A Small Anniversary

“Tom, where are you taking me?” B’Elanna asked. She was blindfolded and being lead through the hallways of Voyager by her husband.

“You’ll see.” He evaded, gently guiding her around a corner. “It will be fun, trust me.”

In truth, he was leading her to the Holodeck, where he had set up a simulation to celebrate the anniversary of their first date. Tom knew that in truth he should save this kind of thing for the bigger anniversaries like their wedding, but he couldn’t help but want to prepare something for a small anniversary such as this. After all, they didn’t know when they’d be getting home and they all needed glimmers of happiness where they could get them.

“Knowing you, this means we’re going to run some sort of twentieth century simulation on the Holodeck.” She teased.

“I will admit, you know me very well.” He quipped, “But that’s not quite it.”

They arrived at the doors to the Holodeck and Tom switched on the program. He lead B’Elanna into the scenery that he had worked for months to get perfect. As soon as he removed the blindfold from B’Elanna’s eyes, she gasped in delight.

“Tom, this is beautiful!”

She was staring at a beautiful, secluded beach. The waves were gently lapping at the shore, palm trees were swaying in the soft breeze, and a picnic basket rested in the sand. The water was a stunning blue, and B’Elanna immediately wanted to swim in it. She grasped his hand and tugged him excitedly towards the waterfront. 

They came to a halt at the picnic basket, and Tom let go of her hand to open the basket up and pull out a blanket for them to sit down on. He pulled out an assortment of fruits, cheeses, crackers, and a bottle of wine. Two wine glasses followed. 

“So, what’s the occasion?” B’Elanna asked as she poured both her and Tom a glass of wine. 

“It’s the anniversary of our first date,” He said, taking a sip of his wine. “I figured that any bit of celebrating happy memories out here is something we should take advantage of.”

“Oh, Tom,” She smiled brilliantly at him. “This is perfect. Thank you for putting it together.”

“Anything for you,” He grinned back. He sat so he was on his side facing B’Elanna, propped up on his elbow. Tom looked happily at his wife, watching as she ate a strawberry, a satisfied look covering her face. 

“Here, have a strawberry,” B’Elanna insisted. She held one out for him to take a bit out of. “They’re delicious.”

Tom leaned over to take a bite, and hummed appreciatively. “Those are good.” 

They continued to eat their food and make pleasant conversation. Twenty minutes later found them both laying on the blanket, wrapped up in each other. B’Elanna had kissed him first, feeling giddy from the wine and the way that he had been looking at her all evening. She pulled him on top of her and gasped as his lips found the spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. One of his hands reached up to pull the strap of the dress she had put on for the occasion. He continued to kiss down to the swell of her breasts, and she arched instinctively into the contact. 

“Tom,” She breathed. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, distracted by kissing the breast he had pulled out of the confines of her dress. 

“Let’s go swim-” Her words were cut off by a moan as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. 

Tom looked up, a mischievous glint in his eye, “What was that, B’El?” He continued his ministrations.

“Let’s go swimming,” She gasped out. “I didn’t bring a swim suit, so we’d have to go naked…”

He sat up and brought her up along with, pulling her flush against him. “I think I can live with that,” He murmured against her lips. 

They quickly stripped out of their clothes and B’Elanna took off running towards the waves. She called back for him to follow, and laughed at how he was rooted to the spot, staring hungrily at her.

“Are you going to follow me or what?” She teased. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“Hey, don’t use my own line on me!” He called back, finally taking off after her.

**Author's Note:**

> The works got out of order on accident, so day 2 is actually the first chapter. I'm still learning how this program works lol. The rest will be in order though!


End file.
